


Red Bull & Coffee

by louiswilliam28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiswilliam28/pseuds/louiswilliam28
Summary: Based on this prompt I found on Instagram (but was orignally posted on Tumblr by korrakun):"My favorite college experience is when I had a 7 am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee and said 'i'm going to die' and drank the whole thing.-In other words two souls who live a life full of absolutely no regrets meet and fall in love because one of them drinks poison every morning and the other one is worried that death will kidnap the most ethereal soul he's ever met.





	Red Bull & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T DRINK COFFEE AND RED BULL !
> 
> This is a work of pure fiction, meaning just a little glimpse of my imagination. Hope you enjoy this as much I loved creating it.
> 
> I'm flamboyant-and-a-tad-sinister on Tumblr so come say HIIIII!!!
> 
> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
> Sending all the love and good vibes. xx
> 
> (I don't allow translations to be made or for this to be re-posted anywhere else!)

    Harry likes to live a life that consists of absolutely no regrets. None. He sees life through eyes of a dying person. Is he dying? Nope, not anytime soon… but life through eyes of a soul who is getting ready to leave is far more fulfilling. It instills a passion within… that although you can be taking your last breath at any given second… you’re going to make that second so infinitely worth it. 

    He wasn’t always like that, he spent his high school days hiding away from life. He hid his personality, quirks, dreams, and honestly who he really was as a person the same way his Mom hid the Christmas presents from him and Gemma when they were youngsters. She was brilliant at it… and if the genes weren’t enough Harry was his Mother’s son and could hide anything and everything for as long as he desires, including himself. 

    However the night before his 18th birthday he created a list… resolutions for the new year if you may, except it was a month late. He sat in the middle of his bed, journal against his thighs and pen dangling from his mouth as he thought about who he truly was… what he truly wanted and most importantly is he ready to share it with the world around him. The list was long but the top 10 on it were the most important for him.

1). Be proud of my sexuality

2). Travel the world

3). Go to University & major in what I’m passionate about

4). Be open with myself & the world

5). Become a morning person

6). Eat cleaner & start exercising

7). Read one book a day, paint, draw… be more creative

8). Learn how to properly express myself

9). Become ADVENTUROUS

10). Give love a chance...

    Ever since then his life took a turn, he graduated high school that year a different person. A week into summer vacation he kissed his Mom’s cheek goodbye and dragged his backpack to the airport buying an impulsive ticket to Italy. From there he traveled all across Europe, North Africa, East Asia and Australia. He met his first lover, Jess, in the busy streets of La Kasbah in North Africa… a beautiful person who had a whimsical way of life. Harry learned so much from them… experienced so many adventures with them by his side. Together they traveled the world, learned new languages, ate new foods and eventually they fell in love. A love that was so open… and whilst they shared secrets in whatever bed they found that night as they had electrifying sex they would sometimes invite strangers. Strangers as open as they were, strangers that left as the sun came up and Harry never saw them again. He loved each of them though… because the same way his lover freed him… they helped free him as well. 

    Eventually Jess had to leave, they kissed Harry through every inch of his body whispering worships and untold secrets to his skin. Harry just layed there absorbing the magic around him as the Melbourne sand got into places he’d later regret. Jess left him laying nude on the beach a few hours later laughing loudly as he jogged and his sack swayed besides him and in midst the blissful goodbye they screamed “Harry Edward… i’ll meet you in some foreign land in another life! ‘Till then you’re forever in my soul!” 

    Harry laughed and shook his head doing nothing more than wave goodbye… his past self would be broken seeing Jess leave but nowadays Harry knew that people were like particles of air. Never were they supposed to stay in one place, toxicity happens if they did. As Jess’ body became a speck he stood and ran into the ocean. Swimming up until his lungs cried for help, then he scrubbed. He scrubbed the sand away and with that he scrubbed Jess away. That was it, that was his short life with Jess and up until then it was the most fulfilling moment he had ever experienced

    Harry kept roaming after Jess, a month later he reached Brazil and there he met Angarika. Angarika lived up to her name more than anyone he's ever met, she was a firecracker in every sense of the way. Together they danced all across Brazil and bordering nations. The flame they created together was hotter than the hells beneath them but every touch set his mind into pure dust. One night when they were over at a friends of hers home, Harry saw something he hadn’t seen ever since he kissed his Mom goodbye… a calendar.

    November 18, 2015 it said and Harry lost it he’d been away from home for 3 years and 5 months. He lets his gaze fall onto Angarika, she sat atop a friends lap and kept the attention of all the people around her as she told a story. He laughs and stands waiting for her to finish before calling her over. They say goodbye in the garden, the stars beaming down on them but the twinkle of the lights is how he sees her face for the final time. She kisses him the same way she always does, fiercely. She kisses his forehead one last time and whispers “The world is yours Harry, grab it the same way you did to me all those nights ago as we danced through the streets and sheets. You’ll be with my heart forever.” 

    Harry chuckles and kisses her once more before grabbing the same bag he left his home with and hailing a cab.  He made it to his childhood home 3 days later, his Mom greeted him with tears and a hug so hard he lost his breath. “Did the world get to see my baby?” she asked and Harry nodded through tears. He missed his Mom more than anything and so no one blames him for doing absolutely nothing for three month. All he did was spend every waking moment with his Mom and apply for University, January 20, 2016 he kissed his mom’s cheek and left his home once more in a flurry… this time with more than just a backpack. A new adventure awaited him and if he was being honest this one was far more terrifying than anything he’s done before… including the time he was nose to nose with a poisonous snake in India. 

    His first semester at college was easy, he slept through his morning, went to afternoon classes, studied in the evening and partied his nights away. He felt a different type of alive but it was almost as fulfilling as the feeling he had back when his only responsibility was to live. When he would tell people about his adventures they always asked one question “How does it feel giving up that freedom?” and he would always explain that there were different types of freedoms and at this moment in his life, college is his. 

    Second semester brought on the task of becoming a morning person and learning how to eat healthier/exercise and regretfully his classes all started at 7 am. Every morning was torturous and yet somehow they were oh-so freeing. He would wake up at dawn, go out for a jog and do some Yoga. He’d drink a Kale smoothie for breakfast as he strolled to whatever class he had. Today it was a lecture about the relations of U.S history with current day society. Interesting and terrifyingly similar in his humble opinion. However as he took out his laptop someone slumped besides him, Harry throws his gaze at him and wanted to laugh. Laugh because the person besides him was the living definition of ‘not a morning person’. 

    Harry looked on as the person placed his travelling mug on the floor and opened his bag to reveal a Red Bull. The person then opened the Red Bull put it along with the backpack on the floor opened the travelling mug and from Harry’s angle he could see it half full with coffee and pour the whole can of Red Bull in it. He closed the mug shook it the same way harry shook his protein shakes.

    Before Harry can stop the mayhem or close his gaping mouth to formulate a proper sentence the person whispered “I’m going to die.” before closing his eyes and taking three long gulps. Harry just looked on in pure shock before screeching “Stop!”. The stranger opens his eyes but continues drinking, he lifts a finger and points at himself. 

“Yes, you! Stop!” Harry says with urgency

    The boy just once again lifts up his pointer finger and Harry is in shock because he is in fact witnessing a suicide. The class hasn’t started yet so he can quickly run to a patrol officer or something, before he can get out of his seat the boy closes the mug cap and smiles a blinding smile. “Sorry there dude, had to have my morning cuppa before any sort of human interaction-” 

    While the boy talks the only thing Harry’s mind seems to think of is the person in front of him is ethereal. Like a Goddess that fell from the heavens and a bit roughed up from the fall but still infinitely more beautiful than any human can possibly be. His eyes are as blue as the oceans of Egremnoi in Greece. His eyelashes long and flutter every so often. As he blinks there seems to be leftover makeup, his mouth expressive and surrounded by a soft shadow. 

“Woah.” Harry says… it’s all he can say at this point.

“Oh I know, listen I need you to not judge me but if I was ever going to get this credit I needed to do something drastic and effective. I’ll be honest and say I’m a tea person myself but it is what it is.”

“Holy crap.” Harry says 

     The boy laughs and Harry is positive that the sound coming out of his mouth is what heaven sounds like. Harry just stares as the skin besides the strangers eye crinkle before Harry can say anything the Professor is atop the stage and the class has commenced. The stranger smiles once more before pulling out his laptop and giving the Professor his full attention… unlike Harry, Harry who spent all three hours just staring at the being (angel?, Goddess?) besides him.

     The effect of the ‘drink’ (more like poison) was evident because with each passing second the strangers leg just bounced quicker and his eyes became wider. He typed quick, every word out of the Professor’s mouth found a way to the screen and Harry was in awe (he was also VERY concerned).  Three hours later and the boy shoves his laptop into his bag and leaps off his seat, empty can and mug in two different hands as he throws Harry a smile over the shoulder and rushes towards the exit, Harry runs out of his seat to try to reach him but to no avail he is swamped by everyone trying to exit the room at once.

    After that all Harry can seem to think is about the stranger who mixed Red Bull with black coffee… he counted down the days ‘till the next time he has the class and when the day comes he skips his workout just to get there an hour early and stand besides the door and look for the boy. At 6:45 the boy strolls in, beanie once again covering his hair. Harry notes that he’s short… short and has got a body to die for. His eyes are on the floor as he sways his hips from side to side. Harry jogs up to him and just says “Hi!”. The boy lifts his head and slowly waves before motioning for Harry to “shhh” and follow him with his empty hand.

     Harry blindly follows him and the boy takes him to the Lounge area, he once again pours a Red Bull into his coffee, closes his eyes and drinks the whole entire mug in a couple of moments. A ritual, Harry notes and just like that the boy turns to him with another blinding smile “Hiya there!” he greets.

“Is that safe?” Harry says instead not allowing the beauty and charm of the stranger to distract him this time.

“My drink? I’ve been doing it since last semester and I still am a functioning human!” he says

“Since last semester?” Harry states in shock

“Oi!” He laughs “Stop judging!” 

“No, no! I’m not judging… I’m just scared for your life I guess?!” 

“Here’s the deal… if something happens to me because of my morning drink than you are in charge of my funeral and all that pazzaz!” He giggles

“Wait a second… what’s your name?” Harry asks

“Louis, Louis William Tomlinson. You?”

“Harry Edward Styles.” Harry says and once again Louis is giggling “ooh Harry Styles lives up to his name by being ever so stylish!” he says while pointing at Harry’s sheer blouse.

    Harry blushes but nonetheless holds Louis gaze “You’ve given me the honor of your funeral planning and I’m about to make you regret it very much.” 

“Nah- life isn’t about regretting it’s about living. Now come sit and tell me what your planning underneath that mane of yours.”

    Harry ruffles his hair and follows Louis to the seats. Louis looks expectantly and Harry clears his throat “You’re about to revoke the honor you’ve given me once I start telling you about all I’ve got planned.” Harry starts

“How am I going to revoke that? Everyone dies eventually” Louis says

“Yes well, i’m your funeral planner if the cause of your death is that poison you call a drink. Once you hear what I’ve got in mind your number one purpose would become steering away from both Coffee and Red Bull.”

    Louis rolls his eyes and Harry knows their flirting, knows that this conversation is almost as stupid as a “Who came first the egg or the chicken?” debate. Knows that this is a dangerous game but Louis, Louis is a mixture of both Jess and Angarika yet he’s infinitely better than both of them combined. He’s an enigmatic soul with so much depth and Harry got that with just a few exchange of words and God… Harry knows his next adventure consists of discovering Louis and he’s so ready to jump in the deep end. 

      “It shall be rainbow themed with horses dressed as unicorns and guests will be dressed in Drag.” Harry says 

“Fuck, my gay ass will be thriving even when it’s 6ft under.” Louis says with a manic laugh 

       Gay, Harry notes. Apparently his Pansexual ass is thriving as well. “I’ll make sure it’ll thrive even more if you let me take you out tomorrow night and stop your deathly ritual.”  

“AH!” Louis gapes and leans forward to stare directly into Harry’s eyes. “Did you just ask me out?” 

“I also requested for you to stop the drinks.” Harry smirks

     Louis stands and Harry stares as Louis pushes him back into the Lounges sofa and promptly sits right on top of him. Filthy smile playing on his features and Harry can only do one thing and that’s grab his ass and pull him in closer. “Okay stud.” Louis says before crashing their mouths together and that is the exact moment Harry reaches the highest part of heaven and finds his bliss. 

     They stay like that for God knows how long, just the sound of their heaving breaths and the buzz of the two vending machines in the background. Louis pulls back first “How about skipping this class and taking this to my dorm room?” 

“Screw CORE, let’s go.” Harry says and Louis’ off his lap and is dragging Harry out of the building. 

 

-

 

     Of all the adventures Harry had gone on the longest and by far the most fulfilling comes in the form of the most loving soul he’s ever met. Soon enough after that morning of dancing in between Louis’ vibrant orange sheets it became their ritual yet with each time it was a thousand times more alluring. Their life consisted of pure mayhem together. It’s just living life to the fullest by travelling through life and having sex everywhere and anywhere. Their adventure together were everything Harry ever looked for… Louis himself was a creation Harry still couldn’t fathom existed. It’s learning how to tame their wild hearts. The wildness within them however soared each second whether they were together or apart they were somehow always on an adventure. It’s accomplishing all their dreams and creating magic. But most importantly the love they had together was far more energizing than Louis’ mixture of Red Bull & Coffee… it collected all the stardust of the galaxy and got them high on life, love and the universe. 

     Soon enough life through Harry's eyes were no longer though a dying person... it was from his own because he had Louis and all his glory and that in itself gave him the purpose to outlive every single constellation and by the looks of it Louis had the same purpose... after all he did stop the drinks the second Harry asked him to.

 

Fin.

 


End file.
